


Innocence

by yoshi1442



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi1442/pseuds/yoshi1442
Summary: Kiragi comes back from a hunting when he heard some... unusual noises coming from his dads' room





	Innocence

*Kiragi’s POV*  
“Man today was a great day for hunting!” I said as I stretched. I eventually fell backwards into the grass taking in the clean air. I closed my eyes to just take in the sounds around me: birds chirping, winds rustling through the trees and grass. The sounds of a perfect day. I sat up to look up a the clouds, and they just reminded me of my family in general. Either way, it was about time for me to get going. 

“Well, I should get these back before they ruin the scenery.” I said as I was in the deer i shot earlier. 

It was a long trek back, but i finally made it back. I saw my older brother Forrest making a new outfit as usual. Honestly, seeing him make new outfits was amazing it its own right.

“Back from hunting Kiragi?” Forrest said as he kept on with his work.

“Yup!” I said with a huge smile on my face. “And look what I brought back!” 

Forrest looked up with a slight face of disgust. “Must you really show me every time you bring back a hunt?” 

“Hey! You could do something with this deer skin. I know dad has been needing a new fur wrap thing.” I said pouting a bit.  
Forrest couldn’t help but smile after I said that. 

“Aww, how could I argue against a face like that?” said Forrest as he patted my head. 

As I carefully skinned the deer, I gave it to Forrest and tried to figure out how to cut up the rest up. 

“Shouldn’t you get father to butcher it for you?” Forrest asked as he was washing the fur. 

“That’s a great idea! Plus I could use the help! Be right back brother!” I said as I ran inside. 

“Oh Kiragi… What are we going to do with your energy….” Forrest said as he got back to work. 

*Inside the halls*

I was trying to find my dad but I couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Daaaad! Where are you? I came back from hunting and I need help with something!” I called out. It took me a while to find him, and when I did, I only heard their voices coming from their room. 

“Really Leo, you had to put it there?” Takumi said. 

“Well it’s not my fault you wanted me to put it in there!” Leo said. 

I didn’t know what they were talking about, but it didn’t sound good. I ran back out to Forrest in slight tears and being worried. 

*Outside*

“Almost done here Forrest, just a few more stitches….” Forrest said to himself as he was finishing up.

“Brother!!!” I screamed which made him prick one of this fingers.

“Oww… Kiragi what do you want now?!” he replied not looking very happy. 

“I’m sorry brother…” I said starting to tear up.

“It’s ok, I’m sorry for snapping at you. What did you need?” he asked. 

“I heard dad and father saying some weird things in their room.” I said calming down. 

“Like what?” Forrest said as he got me a seat.

I sat down still panicking in my head. “Something about not wanting to put it in a certain place.” I answered.

Forrest went silent and looked away. I asked him why he went silent. 

“Oh gods Kiragi…” was all I could hear very quietly. 

“Is something wrong big brother?” I asked. 

“It’s nothing, I think dad is trying to teach father how to nock an arrow into a bow.” he answered. 

“Ooh! Maybe I can go help!” I said running off again. 

“Kiragi wait!” he said running after me. 

I ran back to their room as quick as I could only to be dragged back by my brother. 

“Kiragi did you ever think of wondering things before running off?” asked Forrest.

“I just wanted to help Forrest! Gods!” I said. 

After I did there was.. Suggestive noises coming from the room. 

“Forrest, what are those noises?” I asked. 

“The birds and the bees Kiragi. The birds and the bees make that noise normally.” he answered. 

“But wouldn’t the birds eat the bees?” I asked. 

“You and your innocence Kiragi….” Forrest said. 

After he said that there was a thud sound coming from the room. When Forrest and I went in we saw Leo over Takumi on top of the spotted white mat of sorts. That was when the both of us stood there in silence trying to comprehend what was going on. 

“Oh hey son.” my dad said to me as he turned his head. 

“Father, what is the meaning of this?” Forrest said looking ashamed. 

“Friendly competition. Is there something you needed?” Leo answered. 

“I uh… Needed help cutting up a deer I caught a while ago…” I said still in slight shock

“Oh, then why didn’t you say something earlier?” Takumi said as he was getting up.

Forrest and I just stared at each other. The both of us left without answering him.

“I wonder what happened…” Takumi wondered

“Considering on how loud you were, I wouldn’t be surprised if they heard anything suggestive.” Leo said

“I’m the loud one!?” Takumi said as he raised his voice. “You’re just as loud as I am!”

“I think my point is proven. By the way, didn’t Kiragi need help cutting up a deer he hunted earlier?” Leo said. 

“Right…” Takumi said as the both of them got up and left the room.


End file.
